deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations
Story: We're just a bunch of nobodies who decided they've had enough of the zombies. We formed a ragtag band of un-trained and skill-lacking troops in Nastya's, and soon became skilled fighters out in Fort Pastor. Alone, we were no one, but together, we are much more than nothing. We are: Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations! We are Z.E.R.O. Purpose: This purpose of this clan is simple. We just want to have fun, and play the game. Sure we may occasionally do one or two events of boss hunting, but we aren't for roleplay, or clan wars. We are here to help fellow survivors and enjoy the game to it's fullest. Ranks: Point Man Custom rank for Alehandro777 "I soloed 7 Wraiths in one map. Not what I wanted to do with my time, but hey, it was fun. I have nightmares about tentacles now though..." -One who doesn't die easy. He's about as stubborn as The Black Titan is deadly. With his AA-12 , Endurance, and Agility, he is well fitting of this rank. The Grand Poobah Custom rank for BillyMayes12 "I am The Grand Poobah! And I say: More slaves for The Grand Poobah! And tiny nooses for the ants! They ate my computer! " -Messing with The Grand Poobah, is a serious mistake. With his Vulcan, he can rip a Burning Wraith to shreds. Orange Farmer Custom rank for SpaceMarine555 "Citrus intensifies..." -Once a retired cop gone orange farmer, now he's back in the game. With his Alpha Bull and Nodachi, he is a serious silent killer... however there are rumors that he is cultivating an orange farm in the lower, more hidden sections of Fort Pastor... Trail Enforcer Custom rank for The Drifter "And thus, he spoke unto her, 'I will love you 5-ever.'" -Our man out and about in the post apocalyptic world. He brings word from far and wide in Fairview. He's been here, there and everywhere. And the law follows him wherever he goes. 0 The highest rank one can achieve. The ones we trust to watch our back. You can also recruit new members and are a stand in leader. 1 member: Darksavior14 Full access(potential for 2 items/month) 1 For those that can hold their own and have contributed much to the clan. 0 members: Full access(Everything) 2 You've proven to be quite the valuable asset. 0 members: Good access(Everything below + high gear(Check storage)) 3 The higher mid class rank. You've stuck with this clan, and have proved yourself. 1 member: Dollikeyou General access(Everything below+ low gear(Check storage)) 4 The low middle class rank. 3 members. Th33z Mundicide TheDiscoTimeGuy General access(Everything below + ammo) 5 You've shown potential. 1 member: JoltDiana A little more access(Everything below + Misc. and building) 6 The rank for those that still have yet to prove themselves. 4 members. Tiran kian10200 Allaeona byratesfire Very limited access(Everything below + food) 7 The lowest rank for initiates. 4 members: PRUITT boringboredom cody the wolf pagegogo 360 -Low access to the storage(Meds and clothing) Total member count: 18 Alehandro777 BillyMayes12 SpaceMarine555 The Drifter DarkSaviour14 Th33z JoltDiana TheDiscoTimeGuy byratesfire Allaeona Tiran kian10200 Mundicide Dollikeyou PRUITT boringboredom cody the wolf pagegogo 360 Requirements: We require the following to join: Nothing! We require nothing from you! Just PM one of the 3 owners. (Note: this will not last forever as we are just starting out) Rules: 0.Follow ALL Dead Frontier rules(duh) 1.No sexism or racism. EVER!!!!!(Alehandro777 is ESPECIALLY intolerant to racism and may kick on first account. You've been warned) 2.No being disrecpectful. Even if someone is being disrespectful to you, try to be the bigger person and just walk away. 3. No stealing from our storage. 4.TRY to post in the forum at least once a month and be active. We aren't gonna flip out because you have life, but being able to play with you and keep the forum active would be nice. If you don't post, well... then you will have to simply go on with your life and try to post next month. however, repeated accounts of not posting may make this clan go under. 5.We'd rather if you didn't multiclan, but we aren't going to kick you if you do. However you won't ascend fast if you do. 6. This one is more just common courtesy. Please let one of the 3 owners know if you are going to be leaving the clan. 7. Respect the Dried Truffles. 8. Feel free to ask for some funds from the owners to help buy your items... just be prepared to pay it back over time. (Don't worry, we won't charge interest or for-close on you or anything :P) Upcoming events Black Titan Hunting: December 5th to 25th What will get you kicked? Breaking rules 0 ,1, 2 or 3 will get you warning. 3 warnings in quick succession will result in Probation which wears off after a month. However, one warning during probation, or a second probation shortly after getting off it, will result in a pemanent ban. Rule 7, is a joke, but still... show some respect for them. They rock. How to rank up: -Staying with the clan will rank you up slowly. -Killing bosses with us, will also rank you up based on the boss and if you survive or not. (Hint 1- not surviving/just running around and not contributing, will do nothing.) (Hint 2- A Black Titan, Burning Wraith or Burning Giant Spider, will rank you up fast. The others, not as much.) -Going on loot runs and surviving will rank you up. The three owners are based in Fort Pastor and as such make loot runs to the farthest bottom right corner of the map you can reach. Surviving such loot runs as those will rank you up fast. -Donating items to the storage and taking less items will also help rank you up. -Upon ranking up, Alehandro777 will send you a message to let you know. Why rank up? Well why not!?: You can get access to the clan storage based on your level and clan rank. Only 1 item per month(2 for rank 0), and a legit reason should exist, like needing new armour and you're short to get it yourself/ want to save money. NOT "I want my monthly item."(We will be inspecting you to make sure it is a legit reason) Again, depending on your rank it may just be a loaned item, NOT a given one. If your rank doesn't say you have access to a weapons and armour, you can still get them but only on loan for a time. (We will trust you to do the right thing and returned borrowed property) If the requested item has been checked out, we can try to go find one for you. There will be a section further down telling what is available from the storage and if it has been checked out. Storage: Various meds, ammo, and food. Ask to find out specifics. Great gear -lvl 70+: Sabre(MC), STEEL MS80(MC) Good gear- Lvl 45 to 70: Exterminator Mesh(MC), Sega-20, Trench Knife, Stell Aug, Sovel(MC), Low Gear-Lvl1 to 44: Mini 14 *2, M-16, Sports Armour, Combat Knife(MC), Bowie Knife(MC), Kevlar Vest*2, Desert Camo Flak Jacket, Beta RX4, FM P-90, Skorpion, FM FNC*2, PP-90, M1- Garand, Razor(MC) Clothes:Crash Helmet, Nomad Helmet, Winter Hat , Furr coat, Desert Camo Military Helmet, Cowboy Hat Boss kills as a clan: We like to keep a running tally of the kills we get as a group or even solo while part of the clan. Once one has been killed, report it to the owners so we can add your kill to the tally. Burning Zombies:4 Titan:14 Burning Titan: 3 Mother:12 Burning Mother:5 Giant Spider: 7 Burning Giant Spider:8 Wraith:14 Burning Wraith:2 Black Titan:1(Our clan's finest moment) Total: 70 Players of the week: This section is for the top looters( and contributed to storage) and boss killers within our clan. The 4 owners CANNOT be listed. It will be updated every Friday. Winners will be treated like a rank 0 for storage privileges until the following Friday. Boss Slayer: Mundicide Looter: Dolikeyou